Terrorism
underway on day 31.]]The Grestin checkpoint is a target of frequent terrorist attacks that will cease operations at the checkpoint for the day, effectively reducing the inspector's income. The attacks are committed by both scripted entrants and procedurally generated ones. At the beginning of the game, the guards will automatically attempt to deal with the situation on their own. Later in the game, weapons are given to the inspector so he can defend the checkpoint. Failing to stop some of these attacks can have negative consequences: Sergiu can die during an attack, disabling events related to him, and, on day 21, the game will end if the attacker is not eliminated in time. Gameplay There are two kinds of attacks: #Scripted attacks will happen at a predetermined point of the day. They cannot be avoided and the day will not finish until they occur. During a scripted attack, terrorists may approach from either the Kolechian or the Arstotzkan side and will engage the guards. On day 16 and later, all scripted attacks trigger an option to use the tranquilizer gun to stop the attacker(s). Guards, including Sergiu when he is present, are vulnerable during most of the scripted attacks. ##Scripted suicide bomber attacks. All entrants after the predetermined point have valid documents, so preventing the attack is pointless as the inspector will continue to receive citations. Even if the clock reaches 6 pm, the game will only force the day to end if a bomber is allowed entry. #Randomly generated attackers try to smuggle explosives through the checkpoint as regular entrants and, if successful, walk up to the guards (faster than normal entrants), and blow themselves up. All of these randomly generated attacks can be avoided by detecting the would-be attacker during the inspection; they are entrants whose weight does not match their documents and can be detained (or denied) after scanning them. They can only appear after other scripted events have taken place that day. Types of terrorist attacks Wall climbers , while a guard fires at them. Until day 16, these attacks cannot be stopped.]] Wall climbers will attempt to climb over the wall and run towards the guards. Until day 16, it is not possible to stop a wall climber attack. After day 16, stopping a wall climber will not lead to the death of any of the guards if the climber was shot before they threw a grenade. Suicide bombings There are two types of suicide bombings: scripted and random. Scripted bombings cannot be avoided. The first scripted suicide bombing starts on day 6. All entrants past a point have valid documents, and the game will only end the day if a bomber is allowed entry. During a scripted attack, the entrant will walk up to the guards and shout "FOR KOLECHIA!" before killing themselves and all three guards. (This happens even if the entrant is not Kolechian.) A random attack can be avoided. Random attacks start to be generated on day 9 can be avoided by interrogating an entrant about their weight discrepancy and denying them or detaining them. Vehicle attacks Four vehicle attacks occur on days 21, 26, 28, and 31 respectively. All of them except for day 31 take place on motorcycles. Shooting the motorcycle will make it blow up, making it a very good tactic to combat the multiple attackers on day 26 and 28. EZIC attack On day 31, EZIC attacks the border directly. During the inspection of the eighth entrant, two men drive a jeep into the checkpoint, kill all three guards, and then attempt to destroy the Grestin Border Wall. The inspector's fate depends on the number of EZIC tasks they completed - see the full details in the chart below. Days with terrorist attacks This lists both direct and indirect attacks (e.g. poisoning) at the checkpoint. Legend: de:Terrorismus es:Terrorismo ru:Теракты Category:Events Category:Gameplay